Gotta be You
by Ohgeezits.lorna
Summary: Quick one time songfic. Callwater.


**Gotta Be You.**

**Callwater songfic one off. Lyrics are Gotta Be You by One Direction. I'm on a challenge to get them to number one in the charts. Go listen to them.**

I was an idiot. A complete and utter idiot. I had the most amazing woman on the Rez as my other half. We kept our relationship on the down low. I'm not ashamed of our relationship, quite the opposite in fact. It's just the fact that she had belonged to my ex-alpha first and step brother, and the asshole had gone and left her broken. I had healed her first becoming her friend, letting her trust me. Friend, best friend, lover. The lines blurred.

My best friend and almighty Alpha had gotten his ass whipped by the devil spawn. She had grown into a right bitch but of course imprinting had happened to everyone except Leah and I; we were a team, bonded together while everyone around us had their world revolving around someone else. The back's bitch and bastard had bonded and had hooked up behind everyone's back.

Last night's heated arguments had taken me to Port Angeles to cool off; one drink and a dance later I had done the worst thing I could to her with some blonde haired blue eyed girl whose name I didn't know or care. Leah's opposite.

I had to come clean to her; I couldn't hide it from her. She knew me better.

Her reaction to it was the worst case scenario. She didn't scream. She didn't shove. She just walked away silently, tears falling down her beautiful face from those amazing eyes of hers. Her feather duster eyelashes surround these deep chocolate eyes with mint flakes in certain light. She wasn't hurt; it was more than that.

_Girl I see it in your eyes you're disappointed  
>'Cause I'm the foolish one that you anointed with your heart<br>I tore it apart  
>And girl what a mess I made upon your innocence<br>And no woman in the world deserves this  
>But here I am asking you for one more chance<em>

I hoped to hell that she would forgive me. I, Embry Call, was nothing without her. Every day I would fall in love with her all over again. Her silky hair, her deep eyes, her pouty lips. The way her hips swayed when she walked on those long, toned, tanned legs. Her flat stomach and perky breasts leading to her collar bone which was so soft and sensitive; her soft spot, leading down her toned arms. Just thinking about her drove me insane. If only I could turn back time.

_Can we fall, one more time?  
>Stop the tape and rewind<br>Oh and if you walk away I know I'll fade  
>'Cause there is nobody else<em>

I had to try and explain.

_It's gotta be you  
>Only you<br>It's got to be you  
>Only you<em>

My words fall empty into thin air. They didn't matter to her. I had hurt my Leah in the worst way possible. I was the jerk I promised not to be. My life was over without her in it.

She turns and faces me, her eyes puffy and red. One word slips out those delicious lips. "Why?" Easy answer? Cos I was stupid. Harder answer? Because I hate fighting with her. The temper comes with the wolf thing, but that's no excuse. _Now girl I hear it in your voice and how it trembles  
>When you speak to me I don't resemble, who I was<br>_My shrug earns me a slap across my right cheek; I deserve it. I can see that she's close to crossing the line. _You've almost had enough  
>And your actions speak louder than words<br>And you're about to break from all you've heard_

I promise her the one thing that I always have done since day one.

_Don't be scared, I ain't going nowhere_

_I'll be here, by your side  
>No more fears, no more crying<br>But if you walk away  
>I know I'll fade<br>Cause there is nobody else_

_It's gotta be you  
>Only you<br>It's got to be you_

_Only you_

Following her through the house I attempt to reassure her; I can't give an explanation for my actions; they're all excuses. I would do anything to make it up to her. She stops and turns, her silky hair swishing around her oval face. "Anything?"

_Oh girl, can we try one more, one more time?  
>One more, one more, can we try?<br>One more, one more time  
>I'll make it better<br>One more, one more, can we try?  
>One more, one more<br>Can we try one more time to make it all better?_

"Anything for another chance." I look straight into her eyes.

She smiles a slow sexy sly smile before going outside to the busy street where our 'family' were. The pack stops and stares as I follow Leah out of the Clearwater's place. All eyes are on us. "I believe, Call, that you have something to declare?"

I look at her, meeting her gaze once more. "Leah…I was a dick. But I don't want anyone else in this world." Their stares flick between us.

_Cos it's gotta be you  
>It's gotta be you<br>It's gotta be you  
>Only you<em>

_It's gotta be you  
>Only you<em>

Leah Clearwater was no pushover. She runs at me; catching her easily she wraps her long legs around my waist, holding onto her with one hand on her ass I wipe her tears away with the other. Loud and distinct Jake clapping starts as she plants a soft caressing kiss on my mouth. This is what she wanted; public declaration of our forbidden love. This is what our fight was all about. This is what mattered.

After she stands, her hand in mine she pulls me back into the house; ignoring everyone and locking the front door behind us. I had some serious grovelling and making up to do.

Leah Clearwater? It's gotta be you.


End file.
